Don't Be Upset
by Raphianna
Summary: Rosie is upset. She won't talk to anyone, look at anyone, she won't even acknowledge their greetings. Thomas hates seeing his big sister upset, so he decides to find out what's wrong. *Edward/Rosie/Gordon/Thomas sibling ship* *rated K plus, just in case*


**Don't Be Upset**

 **A.N. Just like in 'BtMCSitSF', Edward, Rosie, Gordon, and Thomas will be stated as siblings. So that means Rosie will be mentioned as older than Gordon and Thomas. Is that wrong?** **Accurately, yes.** **But I don't care. I've grown to the love this sibling group. (I do** _ **not**_ **ship Rosie and Thomas romantically, if you haven't already guessed. It's even stated on my profile.)**

 **A.N. 2 I'm so sorry… this fanfic feels weak as hell… but I just wanted some Rosie/Thomas sibling stuff :3 so go easy on me ^^;**

…

Thomas didn't know what was wrong, but he knew she was upset. His big sister, Rosie, was upset. But she wouldn't talk to him, Edward, or Gordon.

"I don't understand, Edward…" Thomas whimpered to his older brother, as they rested in a siding. "She's never like this..."

Edward sighed. "I understand."

"If you do, why don't you talk to her?" Thomas asked curiously.

"I have tried." The older engine explained. "But she won't talk to me or Gordon."

Thomas looked down at the track below him. "What can we do?"

…

The next day, Rosie still wouldn't talk to her brothers – or anyone for that matter, unless absolutely necessary. She would do her work quietly, without talking to anyone. Her gaze would always be casted downwards, and a large frown was plastered on her face – which was worlds away from that kind smile she always had.

While Thomas was waiting at a junction, he saw Rosie coming towards him on the other track. He smiled and blew his whistle. "Hello Rosie!"

But, Rosie didn't whistle back. She didn't even look at him.

As she passed her little brother, the little blue tank engine frowned before whimpering. "Rosie…"

That night, at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas was sulking.

"What seems to be the problem, Thomas?" Gordon asked.

Thomas sighed, slightly annoyed, angry, and sad. "You know what it is…"

Gordon immediately knew what he was talking about. "I know… she hasn't said a word to me, either."

"I want to figure it out!" Thomas declared.

"How?" Percy asked from his berth. "She won't talk to us during the day, and we don't know where she goes at night."

Thomas was stunned into silence. His best friend did have a point; so what could he do?

He was about to give up, and go to sleep, but something caught his eye.

A lavender coloured tank engine steamed by Tidmouth Sheds; everyone knew immediately who it was, but no one did anything. They were understandably too nervous.

But to their shock, Thomas steamed out of his berth, over the turntable, and started to follow his sister.

"Thomas, what are you doing?" Edward called out.

"I'm going to find out what's bothering Rosie!" Thomas said determinedly.

…

The blue engine was quiet, staying about ten feet away from his sister as he followed her. She stopped as she reached an old station that was rarely used. As she approached the station, a lamp post flicked on, and under it, was Sailor John.

Thomas gasped, and reversed into the shadows, but realised the two were having a conversation. So he listened.

"What have you got for me today, Rosie, hm?" The man asked sinisterly.

"…Nothing." Rosie replied angrily. Thomas couldn't see it, but he knew his sister was frowning.

"Excuse me?!" Sailor John roared. "I give you three days to gather information on that little blue tank engine so I can get my revenge, and you come back with nothing?!"

"I never promised you anything!" Rosie countered. "And I'll never sell out my little brother…" She said quietly.

John's eyes flared with rage as he brought out a crowbar from behind his back. "Why you little cheat…" He growled as he raised it, aiming to hit Rosie's face.

Thomas growled in fury. "Get away from her!" He screamed as he moved out from his hiding space, blowing his whistle as loud as he could manage.

Sailor John screamed in fear at the sudden appearance of the new engine, and he dropped the crowbar before fleeing in terror.

"Thomas!" Rosie gasped. "What are you doing here?"

For a fleeting moment, Thomas felt happy that Rosie was talking to him again, but there was that urging thought in the back of his mind. "Is this… why you haven't been talking us? To Edward? To Gordon? To… to me?" He asked softly.

Rosie sighed, and looked to the ground in shame. "…Yes." She mumbled.

"Why?"

Rosie sighed "I didn't know how to deal with this… but, I suppose 'on my own' wasn't the best solution."

"You should've told me." Thomas said bluntly.

"What?!" Rosie gasped. "But Sailor John, he already-"

Thomas sighed. "I know what he did, Ro. It was with _me_ , after all."

But, he smiled. "Forget him, big sister. What he's done, it's in the past. Let's focus on now. Especially now… I hate seeing you upset. Don't be. Please?" Thomas begged with a smile.

Rosie giggled fondly. "Alright, alright, Thomas. We'll do what you say. Focus on now."

Thomas smiled. "Great! So… can we go home, now? It's kinda late."

Rosie sighed in embarrassment. "Yes, yes of course we can." She smiled. "Let's go."

So, under the starry night sky of Sodor, a big sister led her little brother home, all the while both were talking and chatting merrily.


End file.
